


Did my girlfriend become goth?

by YugiLovesHonoka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiLovesHonoka/pseuds/YugiLovesHonoka
Summary: Umi buys goth accessories because she believes her girlfriend Honoka, is in love with Kotori and not her so she can feel symphony for her.





	Did my girlfriend become goth?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuMiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/gifts).



It was currently 8 pm, Umi Sonoda was currently at the local mall on the line inside of hot topic. Now, why would she go inside of a goth clothing store if that’s not her style? Well, she was currently dating one of her best friends and the leader of the muse, Honoka Kousaka. She loves Honoka and She knows Honoka loves her too but lately, she’s been acting flirtatious around their other best friend, Kotori Minami. That gave her the idea that Honoka might be in love with Kotori and not her. So she was buying eyeliner, and a neck collar, so it would appear that she was sad so she would care about her again. So after the mall, Umi headed on off to bed. When she got up, she got dressed, applied the eyeliner, and put on that neck collar. When she got inside of the school, Honoka spotted her girlfriend and said 

“Good Morning, Umi!” Honoka greeted which made Umi shed a tear “Umi chan, why aren’t you talking to me?”

The orange haired girl then turned the navy blue haired girl around and saw what she had on.

“Umi chan, why are you wearing that stuff, take it off, It’s not you!” Honoka said as she noticed she started crying

“Umi chan, settle down baby, let me take that makeup off your face,” Honoka said as she took out a rag, and wiped the eyeliner off

She also carefully removed the neck collar and she then said “Umi chan, what’s wrong sweetie? Why are so upset this morning?”

“I...I just thought that you were in love with Kotori Chan because of the way you acting around her and you don’t love me anymore!”

“Umi chan… I would never cheat on you! You didn’t have to buy all those gothic items just to tell me how you felt! You can always talk to me! I’m your girlfriend!” the orange-haired girl replied back to the navy blue haired girl as Umi immediately gave Honoka a hug

Honoka hugged back and said “There, there, Umi chan, there’s no need to cry! I love you!”

“I love you too Honoka chan, I love you so much!”


End file.
